Starry Skye
by TheOneAndOnlyBree
Summary: Katie has lived in Forget-Me-Not Valley for about a month after her parents' death. She meets the Phantom Thief, Skye. He doesn't make a very good first impression by calling her a "beautiful maiden" so let's just see how hard she smacks him.
1. Chapter 1: Hiss!

**Hey everyone! This is obviously my fanfic for Katie (I changed her name to Katie for this) and Skye. I really hope you enjoy this, and I'll try to update as much as possible! Reviews are always loved, and flames will give me a good laugh. Either way, review, or you'll DIE. Nah, just kidding. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, nor ever will, own Harvest Moon.**

_**Starry Skye**_

**Chapter 1: Hiss!**

_My mom and dad died so now I have to work on their farm. Well, I've been working here for the past month. I'm pretty sure my parents were murdered. I have no clue why anyone would murder them though. I'm trying to sleep right now because I don't want to wake up by thinking about them. Too late…._

---

I sat up in my crappy, uncomfortable bed, basically acting like I was in labor. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating.

"In with the good air, out with the bad air." I mumbled shakily.

My black kitty Stormy, hopped on my unstable bed and hissed right in my face.

"I thought about them again, didn't I?" I asked her.

"Hissss!"

I rolled my eyes at the weird cat and got my lazy ass out of bed. What time is it, 2 am? There's no way I'll be able to go back to sleep now. Right on cue, a witch walked into my house.

_Stupid house with no locks!_

"Hello. The Harvest God sent the Harvest Goddess and her elf minions to another world. You have to bring back the elf minions so the happiness here will be restored. Good luck." She told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked the psycho. I thought about what she just said to me. None of it sounded sane.

"Bye…" she said.

Then the witch-like person went "poof".

_I'm probably dreaming_, I thought. No because I don't see a billion Edward Cullens. Hehe…

I wobbled into the kitchen, still dazed with what had just happened. I miraculously poured myself a glass of water. You know? To help keep my insaneness to a minimum.

I stared out the kitchen window while drinking my water. It was dark and creepy looking outside. Wait……I choked on my water, screaming a little. Someone or something was running behind the trees near my window! I'm gonna die! At least save the cat!

"Hiss." hissed Stormy.

I started questioning myself whether or not I should be in a nut house. No, I'm just tired. It was probably a bunny or something.

"What should I do now?" I asked myself out loud.

"Hissss!" hissed Stormy.

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you!" I scolded the hissing kitty.

I guess I could read those farming handbooks that the supposedly blind, old guy gave me. Nah, I don't want to be a boring person. But why the crap does that dude live on my farm? Off with his head!

"I'm going to go back to sleep….because I'm creeping myself out a little…."

"Hissss!"

"_**SHUT UP.**_"

I limp-walked to my bed and got under the covers. I live in a one-room house without a lock on my door. Oh, not to mention there's wild bunnies on the loose. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. I somehow managed to fall asleep by going hysteric about going crazy. How lovely.

I'm so tired….. Being weird apparently makes me sleepy…..

_One dream about unicorns later…_

Yawn. Hi cat. Stormy is currently sleeping on my face. I pushed her off, causing her to land on the hard floor and whimper in pain.

I stretched and got out of my chunk of wood with hay on top. It doesn't deserve to be called a bed anymore.

I need coffee. Too bad Forget-Me-Not Valley doesn't have coffee. That's just sad. They need to make Snuggies for cats. I mean, they have Dog Snuggies, why not Cat Snuggies? Hamster Snuggies would be a dream come true….

Yes, I definitely need coffee. Yawn. Why was I just thinking about Snuggies? I guess I'll just make some cereal. Wait. This _place_ doesn't have _cerea_l either!

I got dressed, brushed my hair, and started walking to the only door in this house-room thing. It's not like I can take a shower here or anything. I could take a shower at the Inn when that pervert, Rock, is at the beach. Why is he always there by himself? Does he expect some brain-dead blonde to visit him there one day?

I walked out my splintery door, making my way into town. I took my I-pod out of my "rucksack" and turned it on.

Ha, some people walking by are staring at my I-pod, probably thinking "What's that spiffy contraption there?"

This valley or whatever is _so_ old-fashioned, but I can't say I miss the city. I never want to see that brutal place again. Even if I have to live on a farm for the rest of my life.

Now I kinda want to see that that crazy intruder from last night. I saw Muffy putting on a gallon of lip gloss so I ran up to her.

"Hey Muffy. Where does the crazy lady live?" I asked her.

"Which one?" she asked, sounding irritated. So there's multiple crazy ladies here?

"Umm…the witch?" I asked, hoping she was even real.

"Ew! That's the _Witch Princess_. She lives in a little shack next to Lumina's place." She sneered.

"Thanks...Nice lip gloss…" I told her, holding back a laugh.

I started to walk away from her, but….

"I LOVE YOUR EARINGS!" Muffy screamed very loudly.

"These are not earings, Muffy. They are ear-buds." I explained to her with a sigh.

Muffy looked so puzzled, I could barely hold in my laughter.

I continued on my way to Hugh's house. I don't know why I'm going there. I guess it's because Hugh's like really flippin' cool.

Thank gosh I at least have my I-pod here. Without it, I wouldn't exactly own anything modern. And….it just died. I could charge it, but my house doesn't have any outlets!

I was just about to knock on Hugh's door, but I heard some pretty nasty screaming coming from inside. I decided that I will be smart and walk away.

Oh no! I started panicking as a thousand alarms went off in my head. It's that pervert, Rock! I need to _run_.

"Hey babe. You look _so_ fine. Woof." He purred creepily as he approached me.

There's only _one _way to stop someone like him!

"We're no strangers to love…" I started.

"Please don't do this, babe!" he begged me, covering his ears.

"YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I!" I screamed.

Before I could start the next line, he was gone. I wish I could get a restraining order on him.

I suppose I could kill some time at the bar because the Witch Princess is probably nocturnal or something crazy like that. It's not like I'm some loser who hangs out at the bar all day or anything, but I don't really have much to do.

I paused in front of the bar. What if I get raped in there? I've never even been here yet. Hopefully there aren't any creepers inside. Well, of course there's going to be creepers! But I have nothing to worry about because Muffy wouldn't let anything happen. Oh wait, she's blonde.

I took in a deep breath and walked into the scary bar. I saw Muffy applying make-up behind the counter. There was also some guy working there too, but he was sleeping. Now my life is in the hands of no other than Muffy.

There were two short, old creepers that looked like twins walking up to me. I'm going to lea-

"Hai thar. I like tuh parteh…….Do yuh like tuh parteh?" one of them asked with slurred words.

Great, drunk old people were talking to me about parties.

I slapped the old guys and walked out. I wonder how much Muffy gets paid.

It's getting pretty dark. Maybe I should visit the Witch Princess and see what her damage is.

I had to tilt my head very far back to see the top of the hill that led to Romana's mansion. I haven't hiked in a while.

I finally reached the top after a whole damn hour. Why was that hill so freakin big?

I started to walk towards the shed next to the mansion, but I froze.

An old woman with pretty sea-green eyes burst out the door!

Why was she carrying a sack?

What was inside of this sack?

Was she Santa?

Why did she look familiar?

Why was she dressed so weird?

**All of these questions will be answered in Chapter 2! Well, maybe not the last one. I'll try to post Chapter 2 as soon as possible! Don't be shy to review! Byebye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Babe and Witchiness

**Hey everyone! I'm ****SOOOOOO**** sorry I haven't been on fanfiction! *ducks* So I'm giving you guys a longer chapter, and I ****PROMISE**** I'll update both stories within the next month! Maybe even in a week! Who knows? I DO! Thanks a bunch to all of my lovely readers and reviewers! :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did, who knows what a mess that would be. ;)**

**

* * *

**

_Starry Skye_

**Chapter 2: Babe and Witchiness  
**

"Hey, who are you?" I asked.

The old woman just stared at me.

"Uhh what's up with the sack?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

_Ok, now I'm getting worried! The old lady won't stop staring at me so creepily! Am I really that weird? Hell yeah. But that's not the point! Why am I arguing with myself?_

"Hehe. Hello beautiful. What are you doing out so late at night?" the old hag asked. Now it's time for my rant of the day.

"Ok! 1. I'M NOT A LESBIAN. DON'T FLIRT WITH ME. 2. WHY SHOULD IT MATTER WHAT I'M DOING OUT LATE WHEN IT'S ONLY TEN, AND YOU MAY BE SOMEONE'S GRANDMA, BUT YOU'RE SURE AS HECK NOT MINE! SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! AND 3. WHY THE HELL DO YOU LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!" I yelled at the creeper.

The old lady just looked at me in shock for a moment, but then her expression turned into anger. Then she said the three words that would be the cause of World War III.

"**I'm a man.**" _Oh, dear god._

_Ok, I know that this will be the craziest thing I ever think, but here it goes: He's kinda hot as a dude! That sounds so weird!  
_

"Oh. This is really awkward. So…um, I asked you questions and you never answered them!" I said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about why I'm dressed like an… erm _hooker_. And as for the sack…oops! Gotta jet! I'll see you another time. It's in the stars. Oh, and you can call me Skye." he said with a wink and then ran down the hill. I had to blush a little at that.

A second later, Lumina (or as I like to say, Poo-mina) came bursting out the solid gold doors of the mansion. Then she screamed her ugly head off and started chasing "Skye".

_I mean, what terrible excuse of a mother names her son Skye? Surely, she should have known he would get labeled as gay!_

Of course "Skye" flirted with her while he was sprinting down the hill. Then, of course, she got all cheery and let him run off to wherever creepers like him go.

"He got away." she said with very obvious fake sadness in her voice.

"No shit dumbo." I replied. Then Poo-mina started bursting into tears. Ugh!

I let her run off to go cry in the mansion by her lonesome. I found the cute (not) little shed next to the mansion and walked in to see the crazy psycho witch person standing over a gigantic cauldron. _Dang, someone needs to lock her up in a nut house!_

"Hey. I just came here to ask what the hell your damage is." I said honestly.

She hissed at me. _That reminds me of my cat. I need to remember to introduce them later…_

"I do not have damage! I'm speaking the truth, mortal!" she screamed. _Woah there._

She sighed. "Take a seat. Let me tell you the story." She said kindly.

"Um. I'd rather not." I said, backing away.

"TOO BAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She then magically shoved me into a chair and wrapped me in chains. _Bipolar much? I just hope I don't die in here!_

"Ok, you stupid human. I will be telling you my story now…" _Yay, story time!_

_

* * *

_

***Flashback* Witch Princess POV**

I walked outside my hut next to Romana's mansion, wondering what trouble I would cause today. If only the farmer here actually did work. Killing crops and animals were my favorite wicked activities. I heard Lumina and Romana arguing inside the mansion.

"I'm sorry Romana!" Lumina cried in a whiney voice. _What a bratty mortal_.

"Ahem…" Romana replied.

"I'm sorry _auntie_ Romana." Lumina whined.

"No more resting your hands! Play more piano!" the old hag screamed.

I chanted a spell that made Lumina's index finger break. Now Romana will be royally pissed. I laughed and headed towards the bar, of course I was invisible. I assumed Muffy was flirting with Griffin from the slutty voice I was hearing. _Disgusting mortals._

I walked inside and got ready to ruin their pointless lives. Yeah, townsfolk can't see me unless I want them to. Which I sure as hell don't. I saw Muffy practically shoving her breasts in Griffin's face. I mumbled a spell, and _all_ of the wine bottles came crashing down from the shelves. Goddess knows how much all of those wine bottles costed. Wait, no. The Goddess probably has no idea how much they costed. She has no brains! She doesn't even know how to stop me from bringing pain and suffering to the valley.

Muffy screamed like a little girl. Well, she kind of is a little girl. I snickered and went back to "work".

As much as I hate to go to the Goddess Pond, I have to go there for potion ingredients. Of course once I arrived there, a familiar annoying voice screeched "Tadaaa!" _Like nails on a chalkboard._ I groaned as_ she_ poofed in front of me with pink glitter surrounding her.

"Leave." I said simply, hoping she wouldn't make this difficult. I really needed to stay calm because an evil witch can only cast so many evil spells in a day.

Pinky only smirked and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, hundreds of pink flowers started blooming everywhere. I lost my calm.

I screamed in horror. I seriously _lost it_. I furiously chanted a spell that would make her stop saying Tada. Instead, Pinky turned to stone. Well that was definitely better than what I had hoped for! Apparently Pinky's little elf minions heard me scream, so I was soon surrounded by lots of angry little elves. The totally flipped out.

"_Fine!_ I'll turn her back ok?" I said finally after twenty minutes of elf torture.

I recited another spell, to my disappointment. I was getting a little exhausted from all of these spells.

My jaw dropped when Pinky disappeared after my spell. _I at least wanted to keep the trophy of my greatest accomplishment of turning Pinky into stone! But now it's GONE!_

Once again, the elf things flipped.

"What have you _done_?" a fat red elf screamed.

Those elves were really pissing me off with all of their yapping. I said a familiar spell; the one that made happy rainbow sunshine flower girl disappear. They all quickly poofed away like Pinky did! _Yay, those midgets are out of my life!_ I smiled approvingly and flew back to my hut on my broomstick. I mixed potions the rest of the night and slept with wonderful dreams.

I woke up the next morning to the beautiful sound of an old lady screaming her ass off. I laughed (or as mortals like to say, "cackled") and went outside to watch through one of the mansion's windows. _You know? Too witness a great dramatic scene to get me motivated for the day._

"PLAY THE **-insert swear-** PIANO!" Romana screamed. _Ha, and I was the witch?_

"I _can't_!" Lumina sobbed/whined.

"Get out of my mansion!" Romana yelled, then shoved poor (not) Lumina outside. I quickly hid behind a bush to witness the rest of the action.

"Fine! I'll just go live with Rock!" Lumina whined. Wow, that kid is so annoying. If I were a smelly mortal, I would have dreadful headaches.

She ran down the street crying as I followed her in the shadows.

"I don't think that I will need any spells to ruin her life." I mumbled humorously.

Lumina walked inside the Inner Inn and headed upstairs towards Rock's room. She entered the room without knocking. Good grief! The room smelled disgusting! I started to feel my eyes water a little… Now Lumina was breaking any of the glass objects in Rock's room.

"What the hell are you doin', babe?" Rock asked casually.

"I'm living with you now." Lumina sobbed. Then she started to wail.

"Yayyyy, babe!" Rock squealed. "You do realize I only have one bed, right babe?" he purred, wiggling his eyebrows. Does he seriously have to say "babe" every time he speaks? And he's such a pedophile for flirting with some little kid.

"Yes, and that is why you're sleeping on the floor like the unfortunate dog you are." was her snobbish reply. She then walked over to the filthy bed and pushed all of Rock's shit off.

"You have to kiss me if ya wanna live here, babe." he said, smirking. _Shut up with the "babe"!_

"…Or I could give you 50,000 gold." Lumina said, rolling her prissy eyes. _Yeah, I just called her eyes prissy. Got a problem with that?_

"Deal! Uh, babe!" he said immediately. Money is so pointless. I'm completely against it, and that's why I live in a shack. So now you know.

An idea popped into my devious head. I snapped my fingers and Lumina's purse disappeared. _Hehehehe_.

So I teleported back to my hut. I suddenly felt BORED! _No. I'm not going to admit it. It's too painful. I…I…I MISS PINKY MCFLOWERBUTT! But only because she is, I mean was, my favorite victim! I have to get her back here! But how? Oh, I know! Get someone to get her back for me! Duhhh! So who's the perfect sucker to do it?_ One name immediately popped into my head.

_Muffy._

_But she's too stupid! Maybe that sort of new farmer…uh, Katie. Yeah, her. She knows about farming (Well, I hope!), and it is the Harvest Goddess. Surely the mortal must farm to rescue her from…wherever. At least that's how all of their little story books go. The dirty farmer rescues the farming goddess by farming, right? Yeah, sure, let's go with that._

Once my mind was decided, it was already two in the morning. Oh well, that's too bad for this Katie person. _Eh, I'm too tired to use my magical powers to poof into her house. I guess I'll just walk…_

I tried putting one foot in front of the other. _Oh my! It works!_ I managed to walk down the hill, which was very big, and I didn't even fall! I give mortals credit for "walking". I looked down at the grown and noticed nasty, wiggly creatures covered in dirt! I held a scream in my mouth and tried to remember what these _things_ are. I remember using these disgusting creatures in a potion once!_ Oh yeah. Worms. Gross. I really need to catch up on things around here._ I lifted my foot and crushed them to put them out of their misery of looking so gross.

Sadly, on my way I ran into Rock. And the worst part is that he's very drunk.

"Yo, babe. You look hot. Parteh at my place, babe!" he said with a slurry voice. I cursed under my breath. I can't believe I forgot to turn invisible! See, this is what happens when I decide to act like a stupid mortal! I angrily chanted a spell and "babe" dude fell down, unconscious.

I spit on the worthless animal and continued to the farmer's house. _He's_ _lucky I didn't turn him into a smurf or something else horrific.  
_

I reached the old dump and walked inside. There wasn't a lock on the door, so I didn't have to knock it down or say an unlocking spell. I noticed her house was only one room, just like mine. It sucks to be us, doesn't it? The girl inside was already awake for who knows why, so I guess that made things easier.

"Hello. The Harvest God sent the Harvest Goddess and her elf minions to another world. You have to bring back the elf minions so the happiness here will be restored. Good luck." I said. I had to lie and say that the Harvest God did it, or the girl would over react and send me to mortal prison, and it hurt me so much to ask for her to "restore happiness".

She gave me a "You're crazy!" look.

"Excuse me?" she asked. I didn't feel like explaining things to the mortal. Even though she'll probably hunt me down later and ask about my insane story.

"Bye…" I said with boredom and poofed out. _Yeah. I didn't feel like walking again._

I spent the next day torturing people, but I got bored of it pretty quickly without Pinky to bitch about it.

Later that night, as I predicted, I saw Katie limping up the hill through my crystal ball. _I only had to walk down that hill of death. I think I'm starting to feel sorry for this mortal who doesn't have the convenience of "poofing around". _

I also noticed that inside the mansion, some old cross-dresser was stuffing Romana's crap in a sack. Then the old hag (Romana, not the cross-dresser) walked inside the room he was in. He used the craziest spell on the now royally pissed Romana I have seen in my entire immortal lifetime. It was called " Maiden Chick Beam". _Was he immortal, too? _I wasn't able to pick up his scent to find out because Romana's disturbing stench blocked it out. Heck, I haven't been able to pick up anyone's smell in Forget-Me-Not Valley because of her.

Romana's saggy body was now frozen. _I could have done better…_

The cross-dresser ran out the door, and encountered Katie, who looked like she was going to faint from that evil hill. Overall, he/she asked some innocent question, Katie got furious about it, he/she claimed to be a man, and ran then ran off. Seconds later, Lumina ran outside attempting to chase after him. Oh yeah, Lumina, being the spoiled brat she is, came back to the mansion because she couldn't live in the outside world without money. She gave up chasing the thief and told Katie that he got away. _No shit._

I put away the crystal ball and walked over to my cauldron. I started mixing ingredients for a potion to turn people into pickles when the farmer girl expectedly walked into my shack.

**~End of Flashback and Witch Princess POV~**

**

* * *

**

"Wow. I guess you aren't totally crazy, but you don't have to worry about me sending you to jail for making Pinky and her elf minions disappear. From what you told me, she does seem pretty annoying." I said. I still have a million questions bubbling up in my mind.

"I know you are probably very confused, but I have already explained a lot to you. It is also very late, so I think a mortal like you should go back to your house and "sleep"." she replied.

"OK, I understand. But could you maybe tell me how to bring back the elves?" I asked.

"Ha. If only I knew. Figure it out, and be sure to tell me _how _you figure it out." the witch said.

"I'll try, I guess. One more thing… What's your name? I need something to call you other than "that crazy witch"." I replied.

"I have never told anyone my real name before, so don't count on knowing it. People do call me Witch Princess though. I refuse to answer anymore of your pointless questions. You may leave now." she said.

"You try to seem evil, but I know that you can be nicer to people who aren't annoying like Poo-mina." I said to her.

"I am never nice, but I do tend to be kinder towards less stupid, greedy, annoying, and etc. people. I guess that's why I haven't done anything bad to you. Poo-mina. I like it." She said with a quick smile. I left the rusty shack, letting out relieved sigh and feeling grateful for being unharmed by the Witch Princess.

I expected to be jumped by Rock on the way back to my farm, but strangely, I wasn't bothered by any of the messed up residents. I returned to my despised one-room home to be greeted, or rather hissed at, by my black cat.

"I have a friend who would LOVE to be your new hissing buddy." I said to her and winked before going to sleep. I dreamed about getting my first cow. _Don't judge me! I know it's been a whole month of working here, but I've been too lazy to make progress yet. Well, I suppose that does give you the right to judge me._

I woke up the next morning to a beautiful, sunny sky. I got ready for my first day of working, and I even brought Stormy outside! So far she hasn't hissed at me since I told her about meeting a new hissing buddy. Who knew I would have gotten my cat to start liking me?

The first thing I want to do to help my farm be successful is to kick out the blind dude who lives on _my _property! I marched up to his house (which also had only one room) and banged on the door until he answered. I glared at him and told him to get the hell off my land.

"Your parents told me to stay here. I was your father's best friend." He tried reasoning. I knew he was lying. Why would my dad ever want to be friends with this weirdo?

"Liar!" I yelled. I took out my axe from my rucksack (what kind of name for a bag is that?) as a warning. I would never actually kill somebody, but it sure does scare people! He turned pale and unexpectedly slammed the door in my face. I heard him lock it. _Oh, so he gets to have a lock on his door?_

Well my first goal didn't go quite as nicely as I hoped it would.

I went back inside my house and picked up the dusty old phone that I never used before. I called some ranch in Mineral Town and ordered a baby calf! Now I'm broke and I have to wait for it to grow up! _Wow, I'm really stupid!_

I decided to go visit my best friend in the valley, Celia. She's a very sane and not annoying person so that officially makes her my favorite person here. I walked across the bridge leading to her farm and noticed a fish trying to kill a frog. _That's pretty awesome!_

I reached her house, which had more than one room. _Grrrrr…_

I said 'hi' to Vesta and Marlin who were being lazy and not working, just like me.

"Hello Katie. Buy some seeds today." Vesta said, who sounded more like she was commanding me to buy seeds.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said and glared at her before climbing up the ladder to Celia's room.

She was sitting on her bed, reading a farming book. _BORING._

"Hey Celia, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Katie! How are you today?" she smiled.

"Eh. I'm pretty good, except for the fact Vesta is _evil!_ I also just ordered a calf so it should be at my farm sometime tomorrow." I replied.

"_Her." _ she said. _Huh?_

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"You said your calf was an "it" You should "it" "her"." she said with tons of air quotes.

"_Oh. Sorry."_ I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

"Anyway…I um…need you to help me with…something." Celia said, looking down and blushing.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think I…like Marlin. Please don't go on about him being emo or something!" she said.

_Ew. He's gross, but I have to lie and say that I'm OK with it and willing to help her with whatever…_

"I'm OK with it. So, what do you want me to do?" I said smirking.

"I just need your help trying to get him to notice me back, I have no clue how to." she said, sounding ashamed.

"Kay, first we need to get you to stop reading _and _talking about farming all the time. Then you need to ask him out yourself because he's emo – I mean quiet!" I said, correcting myself. Celia rolled her eyes and put the stupid book away.

"Thanks for trying to help." she said. Key word: _trying_.

"Sooo…I think all of us girls should have a sleepover at the bar tomorrow night! And we should definitely invite Karen from Mineral Town!" I said enthusiastically.

"Um, Katie. You do realize that we would be around Lumina, Muffy, and not to mention all of the drunks form the bar, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know. But that's the best part!" I said with a big grin creeping up on my face.

I skipped out of her house with Vesta glaring at me for not buying any seeds.

I walked over the little bridge again when Rock came running up to me. _Damn…_

" Hey _babe._" He said dragging out the "babe" to annoy me. _Slap!_

I smacked him across the face and he rubbed it as a red mark appeared. _That's what he gets for being extremely annoying by saying "babe" to everyone all the time! He needs to realize that it's a turn-off! He should definitely go out with Poo-mina since they both give everyone the worst headaches!_

Instead of calling me babe again, he just stuck his tongue out childishly and ran away. _OK...?_

I walked back to the farm, hoping that Rock will go to a therapist about his little problem. _Did you know that therapist means the-rapist?_

I went inside my house (without having to unlock the front door) and walked around, thinking of something to kill time. As if someone out there found out I was bored, I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and stared at the message I received.

It said, _"Hey Katie, this is your brother, Jack. I'm homeless right now -I'll explain later- so I really need to live with you! I'll be over at your farm in two days, whether you like it or not! See ya later sis!"_

I felt like I was going to vomit.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Especially in the Witch Princess's POV! Don't forget to review, and expect another chapter coming up soon! ;)**


End file.
